It'll Be Our Little Secret
by LupediLupe500
Summary: Edward Cullen. Klutzy nerd Extraordinaire. He didn't think love was for him. Well that was until his brother shipped off to France and left a sexy french girl who can't keep her hands to herself, won't take no for an answer and has her sights set on him. Will the six months run out or will it be international love for the two. Geekward and Frenchella BxE regular pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Hello all humans out there. This is just a little story I was thinking about and I just had to write it.**_

_**Before I go any further I will read the riot act: I do not own Twilight. All rights are reserved for the author S.M. However this story is mine and all rights are reserved to ME! **_

_**Feel free to give me your thoughts and comments. ; D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Vous Pouvez Regarder **_

_**Edward's POV**_

"AS IF?!"

I cringed as I heard Lauren Mallory answer her best friend Jessica on whether or not I was date able or not. I didn't care what Lauren thought of me but it still hurt to hear. Now that my brother had finally gone on his Student exchange shit I was here left to fend for myself for six months. I glanced up and saw my other brother Emmett laughing along with Lauren and Jessica at their usual table.

I sighed. The popular table somewhere I would never be. Why? Because I was the dictionary definition of nerd. I didn't wear jeans or t-shirts, I had a pocket protector and let's not forget the giants glasses with the tape holding them together. It's not because I couldn't afford to fix them it's just I really fucking liked the glasses the way they were and HEY! slacks and suspenders were cool. At least I thought they were cool everyone else not so much.

"Hey Geekward think fast,"

I didn't have time to register what was going on, as a football landed directly in my food splashing all over my face and clothes. Yes Ladies and gentlemen this is my life. Who threw this offending item you might think? Well I'll tell you. Mike Douche-nugget Newton. He hated my guts since he found out his skanky girlfriend Jessica had some kind of secret crush on me or what the fuck ever.

It was times like these I missed Jasper. He would have gone up to Mike and beat the crap out of him but no he had to go to France and switch with some European model. A week without Jazz had to be the worst week ever, even thought he was constantly stoned. I missed his guitar strumming ass.

I wasn't going to sit in the cafeteria with food all over me any longer. The mashed potatoes and beef juice was starting to dry and crust over making me feel gross.

I went into the boys' bathroom which for me was taking a huge risk. I took off my button up and began washing it in the sink. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and if my day couldn't get any worse it was just about too.

"Lookie what we have here guys, it's Edweird," Tyler cackled.

Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney stood blocking the only exit.

Before I knew it they were holding my arms and stringing me by my underwear on a hook on the door handle. Ahh...an atomic wedgie. It's been A while since I had one of those. On top of that I was only wearing my slacks, suspenders and my wife beater.

I sighed and tried to ignore the pain. I would probably hang here all day or at least until my underwear gave out.

Yes, Ladies and gentlemen this is my wonderful life.

_**~000~**_

"Hi, Sweetie how was-"

I continued walking. I ignored my mothers questions and went upstairs tripping a couple times on the the door to my room and collapsing on the bed I buried my face in the pillow. I didn't want to see anyone, speak to anyone. I hate people. Sadly, today was the day Mr. French European model was supposed to be here. He heard his parents pull out of the driveway to go and pick up the foreign guy.

I got up and went through my music collection to find something to drown out Emmett fucking some chick. I cranked up the volume on the stereo and the gritty voice of Eminem Puke blasted through the speakers.

_**You don't know how sick you make me**_  
_** You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach**_  
_** Every time I think of you, I puke**_  
_** You must just not know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa**_  
_** You may not think you do, but you do**_  
_** Every time I think of you I puke**_

_**I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little poem**_  
_** But off of the dome would probably be a little more, more suitable for this type of song-whoa**_  
_** I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of**_  
_** Sixteen bars, this ain't enough to put some ink ta**_  
_** So fuck it, I'ma start right here I'll just be brief I'm**_  
_** Bout to rattle off some of the reasons**_  
_** I knew I shouldn't go and get another tattoo of you**_  
_** On my arm, but what do I go and do**_  
_** I go and get another one, now I got two**_  
_** Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_** Now I'm sittin' here with your name on my skin**_  
_** I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again**_  
_** My next girlfriend, now her name's gotta be Kim**_  
_** Shi-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-it**_  
_** If you only knew how much I hated you**_  
_** For every motherfuckin' thing you ever put us through**_  
_** Then I wouldn't be standing here crying over you**_  
_** Boo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-who**_

Loud banging on my door made me open my eyes.

"Yes Assward turn down your emo shit!" Emmet yelled.

"Yeah well fuck you too Emmett!" I yelled back.

A half an hour later I heard my parents pull into the drive way with Fabio. I turned my radio off and got off my bed quickly. I heard the door close while I was going downstairs. I took in a deep breath carefully before stepping into the living room. However on my way there in typical Edward Cullen fashion I tripped and fell.

I groaned when I heard Emmett's booming laughter go through the house. I looked up and saw slender ankles along with a pair of zebra print high heeled wedges. My eyes traveled upward and landed on a pair of skin tight black pants. I pushed my self up onto my hands and knees and instead of seeing biceps. I saw wicked curves covered by a transparent red shirt that you could see a black bra through.

"Vous allez bien?" A soft voice asked.

"Edward son, this is Isabelle Swan, she's from Toulouse," dad explained.

"Umm... uh Hi I'm..uh Edward..But I uh guess you already um knew that,"I struggled to get out.

"Je ne comprends pas?" She said confused.

I finally saw her face and was not at all disappointed. Sharp bird like features and giant brown eyes that made her look like a deer.

"Her English isn't that good Edward," mom said.

"Oh well um Bonjour...Je m'appelle Edward," I said.

She giggled lightly before repeating the phrase in her native tongue.

"You are Edward and ...um He is Emmett," She said in her broken English.

"Emmett could you please take Isabelle's bags upstairs to the spare bedroom," Mom said.

Emmett was too busy checking Isabelle out to even hear what mom had said.

"Um miss Esme...can Edward help," Isabelle asked.

Mom looked at he with wide eyes. She knew about my severe balance deficiency and that I wasn't exactly the strongest guy around. But regardless I took up the suitcases. They weren't as heavy as I expected them to be. She followed behind me up the stairs.

I walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and opened the door. I just realized how close she was when I turned to say something to her and came face to face with giant brown eyes. Her pouty red lips were stretched into a smile.

"Um Isabelle-"

"Belle. Je préfère Belle," She cooed.

"Um well Belle. This is your room,"

"Oui?" She asked.

I nodded slowly at her." You can get settled uh...établi I think,"

She smiled wider and opened the door to the room instead of going around me, she took the suitcases from me and squeezed past me. Her breasts rubbed against my chest. Instead of going past me she stopped right in front of me so our chests were flush together.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

She pressed her finger to my lips.

"Pardon moi," she whispered.

She slid past me and went into the room. It took him a moment to register the door closing in his face gently.

What the fuck just happened?

~000~

"Edward sweetie can you call Isabelle down for dinner?"

I felt myself blush a deep red as Emmett began making kissy noises.

"Why couldn't you have gone to France instead?" I asked angrily.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

I went up the stairs taking them two at a time managing to not fall down the stairs. I knocked on the door a few times and didn't receive an answer. I knocked a few more times but was greeted with silence. I turned the knob and the door was open. Two things happened in that exact moment two things happened. One Isabelle came out of the en suite bathroom. Two I saw my first half naked lady.

"Oh God I-I-I'm so s-sorry um je s-sweet desore," I said quickly while covering my eyes.

"Je suis désolé," She corrected in her thick French accent.

"I'm gonna just-"

"Vous pouvez regarder si vous désirez," She crooned softly.

"What?" I asked.

"It means. You can look, if you like?"

I peeked through my fingers at her to see if she was joking or not. There was no way in hell she could possibly be serious. She was moving closer and her dark her hung down her back in a wet curtain. Her soft hands began stroking the hair at the nape of my neck which felt so damn good.

I was so lost in the pleasure that her hands were providing to even register her lips on mine. She tasted sweet, like melted chocolate. She placed her tongue at his bottom lip begging for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth and she began sucking on my tongue. After a few moments she pulled away from me and smiled showing off the dimple in her left cheek.

"I shouldn't have done that," I said quietly.

"Don't worry ma cherie. It will be our little secret."

Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_**Thanks to all who read again read review tell me what you think and if I should continue.**_

x_Sweetlupes_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, People of earth and the few aliens I know live among us in secret. **_

_**I have a new chapter out. I just want to give a shout out to my lucky number 7 group. Thank You for reviewing and please continue to do so. I'm a big girl I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. All reviews are welcome and corrections or suggestions will be taken into consideration. A special thanks to **__**neyvada for proofing the story and correcting my atrocious French.  
**_

_**Ohhh! Before I forget( just so you know i have short term memory just like Dory lol!) **_

_**We might be getting a little XXX rated in this chapter. So here's a disclaimer...**_

_**Read as directed by your author. If you have any problems with this chapter please consult your author. Do not read this chapter if you have a low tolerance for lemons and are prone to middle of the night wet dreams  
This chapter may not be for everyone so please consult your author if you have trouble standing up, dizziness or dry mouth. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter : D!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2:__ Je ne dirai rien à personne_**

**_EPOV_**

"OH! Oui...harder Edward!"

All I could think about was 'How the fuck did I get here?'. Isabelle or Belle as she preferred to be called was currently bent over the vanity in her room getting it from behind by none other than myself. And can I tell you it is fan-fucking-tastic! I tightened my grip on her hips which earned me a soft moan. FUCK YES!

_**~A few Moments ago~**_

_I was trying to understand Merchant of Venice when suddenly there was a soft knock at my door. Who could be interrupting me now. I ruled out Emmett because he never knocks if her wants to come in. I got up and swung open the door._

_"Look mom I kind of-"_

_Instead of my mothers soft grey eyes, I came face to face with a pair of large brown eyes._

_"Oh..um..Isa- I mean Belle..what's up?" I stuttered._

_Smooth Cullen I sneered mentally._

_"I err aider...help...__s'il te plaît a um a tiny rat?" She struggled to get out._

_She looked adorable with her nose scrunched up like that. She was trying to explain it in English and she wasn't doing to bad._

_"Do you mean a mouse," I offered._

_"Oui!" She exclaimed._

_"Where?"_

_"Dans la chambre. The room, follow moi," She said quietly._

_I shrugged but followed behind her, watching her delicious ass on the way. She opened the door and motioned for me to come in also. I heard her close the door behind us but didn't pay any attention to that. **Now that I look back I was really unobservant. **_

_"Where was it?" I asked._

_She smiled slyly before reaching her hands behind to turn the locking mechanism on the knob._

_"The bed, check the bed" She said sweetly._

_I knelt down on the floor to check under the bed and came up empty, she didn't look the least disappointed. I started checking under everything and behind everything but still couldn't find the mouse. _

_"Are you sure there was a mouse?" I asked sceptically._

_"__Oh mon Dieu! Il n'ya pas de putain de souris," She growled._

_"What does that mean?"_

_I swallowed nervously because she began closing the distance between us faster than humanly possible. _

_"There was no mouse," She cooed._

_"I don't get it-"_

_"Baise-moi, " She said forcefully._

_I knew enough French to know she was asking me to fuck her. Before I could register what the hell was happening she had ripped my shirt open causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Her mouth was on mine instantly, sucking on my tongue and nipping at my lips. She pulled away and looked at me expectantly. I had only then realized I was still in a state of shock. _

_"Fuck me Edward," She moaned._

_Who was I to deny her?_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"More..please..Don't stop!"

I looked at her face in the mirror. Her head was thrown back due to the grip I had on her hair which was pulling effectively impaling her unto my cock forcefully. Her eyes were closed and a look of ecstasy graced her delicate features. Her pouty lips were formed into the shape of an 'o' as she released a silent scream. Her grip on the vanity looked almost painful as I noticed the claw marks in the wood.

I had assumed right by saying she had a delicious ass, I was staring straight at it watching it turn redder with every thrust. It was a sight as I watched my cock disappear inside of her for a second and come out wetter than before.

I felt her pussy tighten painfully around me choking the life out of my dick as she came for the third time. I pulled her hair harder causing her to make a noise that could rival any pornstar. I thanked God she had locked the door because I honestly was too caught up in the mind blowing sex to have been able to listen if anyone was coming.

Her fourth orgasm had her slapping her palms against the wooden top of the vanity.

In the heat of the moment I did something that even scared the shit out of me. SMACK! I spanked her.

On the right ass cheek to be exact. Oh My fucking God. I couldn't believe it, I barely realized I had done it until I noticed my hand print on her ass. I expected her to turn around and slap me but instead she had a mini orgasm, causing some of her warm juice to run out on my thigh. So I did it again and surely enough I got the same reaction.

SMACK!

THWACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Every time my hand came down on her ass it earned me a mini orgasm causing her to become painfully tight.

"Cum in me," She groaned out.

I shook my head knowing she couldn't see. I withdrew my cock from her pussy immediately missing the warmth. She whined loudly. I pushed her down to her knees which she seemed to understand.

She took my cock into her mouth which was just as hot as her cunt. She sucked deep throated my dick, slurping up her juices and some pre-cum that had leaked out. She looked unbelievably hot with the tears leaking down her face and her huge doe eyes staring up at me. I was about to cum when I realized she was getting nothing out of sucking me off. I looked down and noticed the look of pleasure on her face.

Her right hand had disappeared between her legs as she fingered herself roughly allowing me to here the wet noises her pussy was making.

For some weird reason that made me angry. I grabbed her by the arm and bent her over making her place her hands on the door so I could fuck her from behind. I rubbed the tip of my cock against her folds and pumped a few times before pushing inside of her.

I pounded away at the rough spot in her pussy making her cry out whether from pain or pleasure I wasn't sure. I was a few seconds away from cumming when I felt her squeeze onto my dick for dear life which had me busting a nut in her pussy. As she slid down the door coming down from her high. I realized what we had just done.

"Fuck Belle. We shouldn't have done that," I said panicked.

She crawled closer to me so she was face to face with my cock. She looked up at me through her lashes before giving my now flaccid cock a hot, open mouthed kiss.

"Je ne vais pas dire à personne," She crooned.

* * *

_**Thanks to those who took the time out to read please review. Remember you have to be cruel to be kind.**_

_xSweetLupes_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Greetings to all of you in internet land. I just want to thank you all for the kind reviews I received and it's time for... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! Dum-dumdumdumdumdumdumdudm! A new chapter! Here I promise to turn things down and let the record show that I said down not OFF! There may be lemons in this chapter but you will have to read and find out Muah-ha-ha-ha *cough-choke* my evil laugh needs work.  
**_

_** Anyway Enjoy the chapter**_

_**Oh shoot! Darn me and my short term memory. Um kerrionCCullen here are the translations my gift to you:**_

**Translations**

**_Je ne dirai rien à personne- I will not tell anyone  
_**

**_Dans la chambre- In the room_**

**_s'il te plaît- Please_**

**_Oh mon Dieu! Il n'ya pas de putain de souris- Oh my Go! There is no fucking mouse_**

**_Basie-moi- Fuck me_**

**_If you neva know well baby now you know.( Yes, for those of you who know. I did just steal Sean Kingston lyrics and what are you gonna do about it : p)  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Qui la baise est-elle?_**

**EPOV**

Holy fucking shit. I just had sex. WITH A HOT FRENCH CHICK! I still couldn't get over it as I glared at my clock, in an hour I had to go downstairs for breakfast. I stared up at my ceiling thinking about what had just happened. She was so...hot and well French!

Shit like that doesn't happen to people like me. People like me get wedgies and swirlies and thrown into garbage cans not amazing sex from hot girls from Toulouse. Something in the universe was wrong, there must have been a black hole opening up somewhere or a worm hole about to take me away from this alternate universe.

But no it had indeed happened. My room still had the damages to prove it. I looked at the clock again, only fifteen minutes remaining. I hadn't slept at all last night. Between Isabelle's sexual assault and my mind going 6mph I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Edward, sweetheart time to wake up,"

I sighed and let out a deep breath. Once I got out of bed I knew all would be right again and I would go back to my like of bullies and friendlessness.

I took the stairs one at a time_( I'm not a fucking athlete okay) _and managed to get down unscathed. Well that was until my darling brother Emmett decided he would stick his foot out and trip me on my way to the kitchen. Have I mentioned how much I love that guy. If not now you see why.

"Emmett be nice to your brother," My mother scolded.

Dad didn't look up once from the paper but only grunted out a quiet good morning. You see nobody in this house is normal until they have their coffee. I sat at my place at the table and started nibbling on a piece of toast, I barely tasted it. All I could think about was Isabelle she had my mind stuck on replay**_.(_**** Mor**e lyric stealing you'll get used to it) 

I stared at my mother who moved around sluggishly in the kitchen. She looked like this every morning. The beautiful woman with the always coiffed hair looked like she got his by Dorothy, the twister, the house and the whole fucking magical land of Oz.

Suddenly Emmett started choking on his bacon. I was more than content to let him die I mean I would love to be an only child but my father decided it best we save him. As soon as dad's paper hit the table his eyes almost popped out of his head. I desperately wanted to see what could possibly make my brother choke and to be honest I started choking on air a little.

Coming down the stairs in a tiny, silk black nightie was Belle. The nightie stopped a bit higher than mid thigh and I'm sure if the breeze blew just right you would be able to see what was underneath it._(Like I hadn't seen it already)_ She wore and equally short matching robe that she left wide open. She had serious bed hair and her eyes appeared to be half closed but she still looked drop dead sexy.

"Good morning," She said in her heavily accented voice.

She raked a hand through her head lazily and flashed everyone a small smile. My mom stood with her jaw to the floor as she glanced down self consicously at her fluffy pink robe and duck bed slippers.

"G-g-good morning Isabelle," mom stuttered.

Belle flashed her a warm smile.

"Isabelle-"

"Belle," She corrected.

"Right. Belle, did you go to sleep in that?"

"Oui. Is very comfortable," Belle said happily.

Mom bit her bottom lips to keep from saying anything and continued cooking the rest of the breakfast.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Damn Belle,"

He gave her a wolfish grin that she didn't return. Instead she reached for a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice and went back upstairs. When she has disappeared up the stairs my mother let her opinion be know.

"That has to be the trashiest most vulgar article of sleepwear I have ever seen in my entire life. She's only a child she shouldn't have something like that. What kind of mother allows her daughter to buy something like that-"

"An awesome one," Emmett snorted.

"EMMETT! Go... GET READY FOR SCHOOL OR SOMETHING!" Mom yelled.

Emmett shot up from the table and I quickly followed suit.

I had to take a cold shower as Edward Jr decided he was coming out to play. Isabelle didn't help matters when she came downstairs dressed for school in a dress that was fit for a club and a pair of boots that stopped at her ankle.

I opened the car door for her and hurried over to my side.

We drove in silence for a little while until I decided to open my big mouth.

"Um Isabelle,"

"Oui Edward,"

"About yesterday-"

"What of Yesterday?" She asked calmly.

"When we uh...We ehh...we had-"

"Sex," She offered.

"Yes that. We need to talk about that,"

"About what?" She asked sweetly.

"Isabelle-"

"Belle." She said quickly.

"Alright Belle, we can't just do stuff like that in my parents house it's not right," I said quietly.

"Oui,"

"I know that...Wait what did you just say oui,"

"Oui, I agree... we can disrespect vos parents house,"

"Exactly I'm glad you understand. Wait what are you doing?!" I asked in alarm.

She had clicked her seat belt and was working on the zipper of my pants.

"You said we cannot do this in your parents masion. This is not their house," She said confused.

"Um you don't misunderstood I meant that -"

"SE TAIRE!" She yelled in annoyance.

I was beyond shocked. So shocked that I could barely protect my zipper which she had now completely undone. I tried to pry her off but she was completely intent on literally getting into my pants. I hissed when the cool air from the a/c hit my newly exposed skin. The cold didn't last much longer because not a half second later she had me in her mouth.

My hands immediately flew to her head as she sucked wildly on my cock.

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

I pulled over on the side of the road and tried to get her off as gently as I possibly could. She released me with a loud 'pop'. Her ed lipstick had lift a nice big red stain on my cock.

"Quel est le problème? Are you okay?" She asked.

I was panting and trying to get my thoughts together.

"Look Belle we can't do this," I said in a shaky voice.

"No?" She asked in a small voice.

"No," I aid shaking my head praying to God she would get it.

"D'Accord,"She said with a shrug.

"Huh?"

"Alright."

I looked at her skeptically. "So we understand each other?"

She nodded. "We cannot do that. But what about this,"

Due to my slow reflexes I had barely registered when she launched herself over the console and into my lap to straddle me, all I could do was look up at her with wide eyes as she moved her lace underwear to the side and impaled herself on me.

"Can we do this?" She asked coyly.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't think. Hell I could barely fucking breathe. She began riding me like there was no tomorrow and all I could do was hold her hips and try not to black out. Sweat formed on my brow causing my glasses to fog up and slide down my nose.

When we were both completely spent she climbed off me and back into the passenger seat. She looked at my dumb expression and smiled slyly. She pecked my red cheek, leaving an even redder kiss mark.

"Edward we will be tardy," She cooed.

I mechanically tucked myself back into my slacks and started the car. I put the car in gear and continued the journey to school. Belle sat beside me twirling a lock of chocolate brown hair smiling to herself.

If I thought today was going to be any different. Boy was I wrong. I pulled up in the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot away from everyone else. Belle pushed my glasses up my nose.

We both exited the car but I still remained stiff and lost in my thoughts. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her and began placing kisses on my face. I noticed people were beginning to stare and whisper so I tried to push her away.

She grabbed on to my suspenders and pulled me down to eye-level with her. She rubbed our noses together playfully before placing a loud kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Don't be so sévère. Loosen up," She cooed gently.

I found myself melting into her touch and all too soon she was replaced by a set of unfamiliar arms.

"Eddie!" A nasally voice squealed. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend,"

I looked down at Lauren Mallory who had attached herself to my arm.

"Le mien," Belle snapped at Lauren.

You didn't need to know French to understand what Belle was saying. She looked up at me and asked or snarled.

"Qui la baise est-elle?"

* * *

_**Umm hello is this thing on! OH okay it's working! **_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter please feel free to write a little review and press the little sendie button.**_

_**Translations for this chapter( Let's do it Drake style started from the bottom now we're here)**_

_**Qui la baise est-elle - Who the fuck is she?**_

_**Le mien - Mine**_

_**sévère - serious**_

_**D'accord- Okay**_

_**Quel est le probleme- What is wrong**_

_**Se Taire - Shut up**_

_**maison - house**_

_**vos parents - your parents**_

_**Again remember to review for more chapters. Here's a secret tip the more love I get the faster I post. I'm like a plant the more you water me the better I grow. LOL ; )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all people in webbie world and those spying on me via satellite. I trust everyone enjoyed there week and I'm sure you all just adored waiting for me to post. ISN'T WAITING AWESOME! I'm kidding but let me get down to bidniz. **_

_**First things first- MY email is pressing charges against reviewers, people who added my story to their favs and my followers. It was viciously assaulted (Not that I'm complaining) and you can wait for a letter with a court date attached.**_

_**Secondly- Thanks to all those who reviewed you made my heart cry happy juices. I might need to see a doctor about that but it's all good.**_

_**Thirdly I want to put out a disclaimer for this chapter to all you horn dogs out there. There will be no lemons in this chapter. I am merely going to clear up confusion from the last chapter and introduce Rosalie and Alice.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:****Deux peut jouer à ce jeu**_

_**EPOV**_

I looked back and forth between Lauren's smug expression and Belle's pissed one. _I am so fucked._

Allow me to shed light on this situation. You see, our first encounter with the lovely Lauren she was proclaiming to the entire cafeteria that I was completely undateable. Ahh... but a few years ago that wasn't the case. We had just gone into higschool. Freshmen. And Lauren had decided to ask me out. I was a late bloomer fucking sue me, so I still thought Lauren had cooties, or was it herpes I forget. Anyway I accepted (yeah you thought I was going to turn her down). It was the worst date of my life, my sandwich has higher I.Q. points than she does. So now she hates me. She tells everyone how horrible and geeky I am and those who don't heed her wonderful advice are reminded that if she can't have me then no one will.

I pry her hands off of me. "Lauren this is Belle,"

"Ohhhh... The french one," Lauren said with realization.

"HEL-LO WEL-COME TO OUR COUN-TRY MY NA-ME IS LAU-REN," Lauren yelled in a condescending tone.

"Lauren she speaks-"

"Pourquoi est ce putain de me parler?" Belle said quickly.

"Belle-"

She sent me a warning glare. I cursed myself for not following. She didn't want Lauren to know she spoke English. I could tell this was going to be so fucking funny.

Lauren gave her a pitiful look. "IT IS NICE TO ME-ET YOOOU," Lauren said slowly.

Belle smiled. "Enlevervotre mains sales de mon homme. Maintenant, je vais devoir lui désinfecter."

Lauren smiled back and began walking back to her friends. When she was out of ear-shot I turned to Belle and found her glaring at Laurens back.

"Look Belle I-"

She cut me off by grabbing the lapels of my shirt and connecting our lips roughly.

I pulled away gasping for air. "What was that for?"

She smirked slightly.

"For her,"

She walked away giving me an unobstructed view of her ass. She purposely walked past Lauren and I saw the mini showdown they had with their eyes.

Belle had no idea what she was getting into.

_**BPOV**_

I know exactly what I was getting into. NO way in hell was I letting that salope intimidate me. I walked through the school and all eyes were on me. As usual. Even a regular day at my school in Toulouse people stare at me. I was used to the looks of jealousy and lust by now.

Even the pudgy lady at the front desk whose name I can't remember glared at me.

I used the map I was given to find the girls' bathroom.

I pulled out my phone and called my sister. Not a second later her face appeared on the broad screen.

"Ma petite soeur," Rosalia cooed.

"Hello," I said brightly.

"How is America? Have you met any cute American boys? The boy, Jasper, they sent here in your place is magnifique. Does he have any siblings. Ou est-il un enfant unique or-"

"Rosalia, how must I answer if you do not stop talking just give me a chance to speak. Bien?"

"D'Accord," She said with a nod.

"America était ennuyeux-"

"ENNUYEUX!" She yelled.

"Etait Rosalia! It was until I found out that um Jasper is it. Has a brother," I said smugly.

"Un frère?"

"Oui. He is tres beau. Very good in bed-"

"You slept with him already? You putain," she said playfully.

I smiled cheekily at her. "Rosalia I think I'm in love,"

"Quoi!? You've been there for two days," She said appalled.

This was why I didn't speak to Rosalia about love I spoke to Alisa. Rosalia didn't have a loving bone in her body.

"You and Alisa are the same," He huffed.

"Pourquoi dites-vous que," I asked confused.

"Because she has slept with Jasper already. Proclaiming who they are soul mates and how it is written in the sky they should be together a load of connerie," She sneered.

"Put her on the phone,"

"Une seconde," She said, "ALISA!"

"I'm here," her light voice called.

Her pixie like face coming in sight.

"Alisa you slept with him?"

"Oui l'amour vrai," Alisa said dreamily.

"Okay as long as you are happy,"

"That's all you're going to say?" Rosalia said in shock.

"Oui, she is happy so am I. You should try it,"

"Sottise," She scoffed, "Sleeping with random men,"

"No being happy," I said with a grim expression.

"I miss you both,"

"We miss you too petite sœur,"

The screen went blank and I felt my heart rip out.

I slipped out of the bathroom and noticed that the same girl Lauren I believe was standing with a group of girls whispering. She turned and glared at me.

Two could play that game.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is so short but you know if you had read the top you would see that this was only to introduce and iron out a few things. Anywho please review. (OMG that rhymed) I'm like tinker bell if you clap I come back to life and fly higher than ever before. and if you don't clap you're gonna miss me when I'm gone(more lyric theft quick call the cops)_**

**_Translations for this chapter (shit there's a lot of them)_**

_**Deux peut jouer à ce jeu- Two can play that game  
**_

_**Pourquoi est ce putain de me parler- why is this whore talking to me**_

_**Enlevervotre mains sales de mon homme. Maintenant, je vais devoir lui désinfecter- Take your filthy hands off my man. Now I will have to disinfect him**_

_**salope-bitch**_

_**Ma petite soeur- my little sister  
**_

_**magnifique- amazing  
**_

_**Ou est-il un enfant unique - Or is he an only child  
**_

_**Bien- okay**_

_**D'Accord- okay**_

_**America était ennuyeux- America was boring  
**_

_**Un frère- a brother  
**_

_**tres beau- very handsome  
**_

_**Pourquoi dites-vous que- Why do you say that**_

_**putain- whore  
**_

_**connerie - bullshit  
**_

_**Une seconde- one second**_

_**l'amour vrai- true love  
**_

_**Sottise- foolishness**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Hello people who sit and actually pay attention to me. You have all waited patiently and I must say the support has been fang-tabulous. **_

_**SO here goes nothing**_

_**OH and before I forget, I love smiley faces. I was reading some reviews and I noticed that some of them were just smileys. PUT MORE! **_

_**SMILEYS! : )**_

_**Okay well not too much to say for this chapter but you know just read it anyway and let me know how I may better my self. **_

_**ENJOY! : D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: ****Je veux être avec toi**_

_**EPOV**_

"Mr. Cullen, I'm waiting for your answer,"

Mr. Banner glared at me impatiently waiting for me to solve the equation on the board. It was simple math, that I could probably solve in 12 seconds or less but today was different.

Belle was trying to get a rise out of me **_(and it was indeed doing so)_** by running her pen in a slow pattern from her collar bone, over the swell of her breasts, up her neck and over her pouty lips. I wished it was my tongue instead of her pen that was trailing across her soft skin.

I swallowed hard and stuttered out the answer.

I wasn't the only person distracted by it. Most of the male population in the class was drooling after her, even Mr. Banner was staring at her. Her lips curved into a knowing smile.

I wanted to thank the person upstairs who made the bell ring because I didn't know how much more of the sweet torture I could take.

The instant the bell rang, about six different guys in my class in including Mike Douche-nugget Newton, surrounded her. Each of them offered to walk her to lunch or carry her books.

"Um Belle... we have to go," I said nervously.

Why did I do this you might ask? Because I'm a fucking jack ass. I practically painted a target on my head and Belle didn't help at all when she grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a loud kiss before twirling out the door. I looked at the angry faces that we were leaving and I knew I was completely fucked.

_**~000~**_

"Carlisle the girl dresses like a prostitute. She prances around the house in next to nothing and... Are you even listening?"

"Yes that's great dear,"

Carlisle Cullen knew for a fact his wife was jealous. He wasn't going to lie, he had taken a glimpse of Belle here and there but it was nothing serious he was a happily _**(I use the term happily loosely)**_ married man.

"She has you and Emmett eating out of the palm of her hand. And don't you even try to tell me I'm being ridiculous, I saw you looking at her. Did you see those shorts she wore, well of course you did you couldn't stop staring at her ass long enough. How can a young lady walk around in a spaghetti strapped top WITHOUT A BRA when she has breasts the size of grapefruits!"

"Esme you're blowing this out of proportion," Carlisle said soothingly.

"Oh no I'm not. My God if that's what she's like, my poor baby Jasper must be going through hell up there," Esme huffed.

Carlisle hid a knowing smirk because if the girls up there dressed like Belle then Jasper was probably in heaven.

"You and Emmett were practically drooling this morning. I swear the only gentleman in this house is my sweet Edward he would never act like you two-"

_**~000~**_

"Vous devez être rapide, Edward,"

Belle's hands were busy with my belt buckle and I was struggling to lock the door of the janitor's closet.

"Belle, we cannot have sex at school," I hissed.

She rolled her eyes and pulled down my zipper. "Oui, we can if we are quick,"

Her mouth latched on to my neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was very persuasive and aggressive.

"Belle we, will miss lunch," I groaned.

She pressed a finger to my lips and soon I was nestled inside of her trying to debate between right and wrong. Wrong totally won that fight because before I knew it I was pounding into her like a man possessed. Her nails dug into my bicep as she threw her head back in a silent scream.

"Harder Edward," She pleaded.

I was more than happy to oblige. I picked up my pace and was rewarded with a strained moan from her lips.

I was close to falling off the edge and she must have noticed because she reached her hand down to where we were joined and started fingering herself. I looked down and almost came at the sight of her finger and my dick disappearing inside of her and coming out wetter than before.

"Fuck Belle I'm cumming,"

"Yes Edward cum inside me,"

She orgasm spurred mine along with it and I came with a loud groan. Our sweaty foreheads touched as she leaned against me coming down from her high.

She brought her legs down from my waist slowly and placed her feet on the ground. She took out a compact and began fixing her hair. She dug through her bag and pulled out a gold tube of red lipstick that she began running over her puffy lips.

I tucked myself back into my jeans and began fixing my clothes.

"Belle, what are we exactly... I mean are we...or is it just-"

"Edward," She said calmly while not looking up at me, "What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking, uh why are we, why are we-"

"Having sex," She finished.

"Yes why are we? I mean Emmett is way cooler than me and-"

She snapped her compact shut to cut me off and put the cap back on the tube of lipstick. "Well for one you are very handsome and I like you. Also why would I want Emmett he's not my type, you may not know this Edward but you have very European looks, while Emmett looks how you say... redneck. Also I left my vibrator at home so I had to fuck something,"

I swallowed hard and digested the information I had just received. So she just needed someone to sleep with.

"I know what you're thinking but Edward Je veux être avec toi_,_" She cooed.

I looked at her confused.

"I want to be with you,"

I looked at her shyly. Her hair looked even worse than before and she looked thoroughly fucked.

"Belle I-"

She grabbed me a kissed me senseless.

The handle of the door started to jiggle. Shit someone was trying to get in. The door swung wide open and I was staring into the face angry face of the janitor and Coach Clapp. And just like that we were completely fucked.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please review. I'm sure you all can tell by this chapter that I'm just not feeling it this week.  
_**

**_I could use some inspiration( More song lyric theft) but it's not coming easily (My God I'm on fire today)._**

**_Review and I will see you all soon. Kisses._**

_xSweetLupes_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Helloooo my darlings*evil witch cackling* *cough* I mean hello all fanfictionites around the world. I wasn't feeling so great before but I am ready and rearing to go! _**

**_Why did no one remind me to put the translations for the last chapters, I told you guys I have the attention span and memory of a friggin goldfish but here they are:_**

_**Vous devez être rapide- You must be quick **_

_**Je veux être avec toi- I want to be with you**_

_**Now let's get down to bidniz... **_

_**The reviews are fantabulous but I'm still not seeing enough smilies and song lyrics. But it's all good just remember *DRAMATIC SIGH* If I mysteriously stop posting one day IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!**_

_**Anywhoo please revise (rhymes LOL) and enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: ****Nous allons voir**_

_**EPOV**_

You know that feeling? That nauseous feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when, you know, you're scared as hell. That's how I was feeling. I wanted to pee and throw up at the same time. I was beyond terrified of what would come of this meeting. My parents didn't look pleased in the least sitting in the principal's office and Belle, well belle looked bored out of her mind.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen I'm glad you could make it today," Principal Greene droned.

He didn't look at them when he spoke, his eyes were glued to Belle's boobs which were peeking out of her low cut top.

"Yes, well when we heard what happened we came down here as fast as we could," Dad said worriedly.

Principal Greene nodded before speaking,"It was alleged that Coach Clapp and Janitor Marshall caught Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan in a supply closet together being very intimate,"

Mom gasped, "Edward we raised you better than to well have... relations in a closet,"

"But mom we-"

"Miss Esme, we weren't having sex," Belle said flatly.

Coach Clapp scoffed at her words, "You might as well have been,"

Belle glared at him and began to speak.

"Mr. Greene is it, as you know I am not from here so naturally the day has been very difficult for me. My English is not the best and Edward was kind enough to help me through the day. What Coach Clapp and Janitor Marshall saw was me merely thanking Edward, the French way, for his help," She said calmly.

"Oh yeah! Well why was you hair all messed up?"Coach Clapp asked suspiciously.

"Simple, I had fallen and Edward helped me up, I went into the closet to fix myself, and Edward being the gentleman he was went to help me," She lied coolly.

Coach narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really can you honestly say Edward and I were having sex in that closet?" Belle asked sweetly.

"Yes Coach Clapp can you?" Principal Greene parroted.

"No but-"

"Thank you, you can go," Principal Greene said dismissively.

Coach Clapp muttered something under his breath and stormed out of the office.

I sighed relieved.

"And as for you Mr. Cullen, you know that any form of PDA is against the rules but since this is your first offense you will serve an unrecorded detention on Thursday," Principal Greene said.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen thank you for your time," Principal Greene said.

"Well wait! It's hardly fair that Edward is the only one to get in trouble," Mom huffed.

"Mrs. Cullen, Ms. Swan is an exchanged student which means I cannot dole out punishments, all I can do is document her activity and when she has to leave it will be sent to Principal of her school in France and they will deal with it accordingly."

"But-"

"Come on Esme let's not keep Principal Greene anymore then we need to," Dad said calmly.

Mom reluctantly got up and stormed out the door with dad following close behind her. The bell signaling the end of school rang and the halls were flooded with students in no time.

I walked alongside Belle to my car and quickly got in. When we were in the safe confines of my car I turned to look at her. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"Je suis desolee Edward, it's all my fault," She said sadly.

"It's okay," I said quietly.

we drove in silence for the most part but I held Belle's hand over the console.

When we pulled into the drive-way my mother stood with her arms folded across her chest. We came out and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Edward go inside I want to talk to Isabelle alone for a bit," She bit out.

I looked at Belle and she gave me a small smile.

I walked up the stairs to the porch and looked at them over my shoulder.

"I'd only seen that look on my mother's face once. I knew that Belle was completely fucked.

_**~000~**_

_**BPOV**_

"Isabelle-" She started.

"Belle,"

She flashed a tight-lipped smile, "Isabelle,"

"Oui,"

She stepped closer." I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's not going to work,"

"Je ne-"

"Save it," She hissed, "You might have everyone else completely fooled with that doe-eyed innocent act, but you haven't fooled me okay,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quietly.

She laughed humorlessly," Oh I'm talking about you running around here in your skimpy little outfits and skin tight dresses. Who are you trying to kid?"

I smiled softly. "Juste parce que vous êtes une brune ne signifie pas que le vert est la couleur,"

"Je pense que cela me convient très bien. Yeah I did french for three years so don't think you can throw it around and I won't know what you're saying,"

I leaned in closer so we were almost nose to nose. 'You're just jealous. It's not my fault your husband can't take his eyes off me,"

I barely registered it until I felt the sting in my right cheek.

"You can't mess with people's families Renee," She sneered.

"Pardon moi? Renee?" I asked confused.

Her face went blank as she took a shaky step back. "You stay way from my son," She spun on her heel and took shaky steps up the porch and into the house.

I glared at her back as she walked away.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons voir,"

* * *

_**Thanks to all those who read please feel free to review what doesn't kill you makes you stronger( lyric stealing, I should be incarcerated)  
**_

_**Here are the translations for this chapter:**_

_**Je suis desolee - I' sorry**_

_**Juste parce que vous êtes une brune ne signifie pas que le vert est la couleur- Just because you are a brunette doesn't mean green is your colour**_

_**Je pense que cela me convient très bien - I think it suits me just fine**_

_**Pardon moi -excuse me**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons voir- Don't you worry. We will see**_

_**Nous allons voir- we will see**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey so um yeah! You guys aren't gonna believe this but I forgot I was writing a story tee-hee sorry! I told you about my short term memory ( who does nobody 'member) **_

_**SO here's what I'm gonna do. If you see that I haven't posted jack shit in about say three or four weeks do me a favour and send me a PM reminding me. IT would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Now let's get down to bidnizz this chapter isn't gonna have lots of lemons but will have lots of feels moments. Strong content and drug use.**_

_**This is not for the faint of heart. Side effects of reading this chapter are: extreme crying, uncontrollable weeping and in some severe cases death( I"m just playin)**_

_**ENJOY : D!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: ****J'ai changé**_

_**EPOV**_

"Edward I'm fine,"

I lifted the ice higher unto her cheek. She kept turning her face away and I wasn't having that.

"Belle, I just don't get it why would my mom hit you?"

"I get the feeling she just doesn't like me," She said with a pout.

I put down the ice and inspected the angry red mark that was slowly beginning to fade out.I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my mother hit someone especially Belle.

"Edward, did you hear me?"

I shook my head. "Um no, sorry."

She rolled her eyes before throwing the ice out the window," I said, take off your pants,"

I swallowed hard but complied anyway. As soon as I had popped the button on my jeans Belle was on her knees between my legs. The feeling of her hot mouth engulfing my cock caused me to groan loudly.

She swirled her tongue around the tip and hollowed her cheeks creating a vacuum. I placed my hand on her head, gently guiding her movements. Her tongue on the underside was my undoing, I came with three long spurts.

"Fuck Belle that was amazing,"

She smiled up at me while sucking and licking her fingers that had some of my jizz on them.

"Um Belle I uh know it's none of my business but uh how many guys have you-"

"I don't want to talk about that," She said firmly.

"I think I do have a right to know. We are having well you know...sex,"

She sighed.

"The truth is I don't really know."

My face must have displayed my utter shock because she started to tear up.

"Look Belle I'm not-"

"I'm not a whore Edward I just- well a few years ago I was going through a rough time. I met a guy when I was fifteen, he was so cool, Luca, I thought he was mature and well he made me popular. He was eighteen so he had friends in college that he introduced me to at parties. I felt so popular, they were all so much older. Anyway they introduced me to drinking and drugs. I was already having sex so that was nothing new. I couldn't go a day with out snorting or smoking something and soon I got into heroin. I was out of control, I would show up to school drunk or high sometimes both and come home at midnight and that was even if I came home at all,"

"Isabelle-" She cut me off.

"My parents tried everything to get me to stop. Rehab, counseling you name it. But I just kept going back to him. I thought he loved me but he only loved what I would do for him when I was high. I didn't know how messed up I was until I started doing anything I could to get more drugs. One night I was at one of Luca's parties and a lot of his friends were there, more than usual. He got me drunk and pumped every drug they had into me until I could barely even see straight. He told me he was going to let me lie down, so I followed him upstairs and into a room... a bunch of his friends were there waiting on us. They called me their entertainment. I was so high I let them do what they wanted to me. After that I realized I couldn't keep living like this I asked my parents for help. We moved to Toulouse and I began getting help."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It wasn't the first time. It's just that time I knew what I was doing was wrong," She sobbed.

I held her in my arms as she cried.

"But I swear Edward J'ai changé. I'm not the same person I was before,"

I couldn't say anything as I looked at the girl sobbing on my shoulder. She'd been hurt so much, and I was going to do anything to make sure no one ever hurt her like that again.

* * *

_**Since I didn't use a lot of French I don't think a translation is needed so J'ai change just basically means I have changed. I hope you enjoyed review till your fingers fall off and band together to form an army in rebellion against your typing tyranny.**_

_xSweetLupes_


End file.
